Journal of Iuchi Yue
The Journal of Iuchi Yue was written by Iuchi Yue while she was captive, and believed dead in Rokugan, until her demise in the Burning Sands, becoming the wretched Ebon Daughter. Preamble Yue was the Iuchi Daimyo, keepers of a Black Scroll, which was stolen. Yue was tasked by the Khan Moto Chagatai with its recovery, and followed its tracks to Phoenix lands where she met Isawa Fosuta. She departed and later Yue was kidnapped and imprisoned. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 5 Starting the journal Yue was tortured by the Kolat, her captors, until she was handed over to a gaijin of dark eyes, Nakima. Ebon Daughter Dossier (Imperial Herald v3 #Special) From this day she was given parchment and ink, so the journal began that moment. The gaijin would travel with her to the Burning Sands. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 6 Burning Sands Yue and Nakima crossed the Great Wall of the North, and the Yobanjin did not harassed them. The barbarians knew that if they attacked this group the retaliation would be definitive. For first time Yue entered in the Burning Sands. They traveled during the cold night, and the group were vigilant against any of the creatures that roamed the desert. During the hot day, they used camouflage, to keep them hidden from other creatures even more dangerous, and which Nakima considered invulnerables. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 83-84 Medinaat al-Salaam Yue decided to date her journal, and the first was the day she saw Medinaat al-Salaam, the Jewel of the Desert. She was impressed by the city, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 86 with many different races, cultures, and customs. Nakima would introduce her to his superior at the Palace. Yue was introduced as Nakima's courtesan and met a member of the Houses of Dahab, called Master Saquen, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 95-97 and even one of the fabled Ashalan. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 125-128 Assassins During a visit in the Bazaar Yue sensed a man lurking them, and Nakima hurried to home as soon he knew it. He was truly afraid of the matter. During the night Yue sensed a danger again, and the leader of the Assassins Shala, was there. She had killed one of Nakima's bodyguards, who had had an ancestor who had betrayed the Children of the Mountain. Shalah offered Yue to join her, but she disliked the woman. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 151-153 Ra'Shari Nakima and Yue moved into the desert to join a Ra'Shari Caravan. There Yue met Rahmel, a gypsy and enjoyed the Ra'Shari joy of life. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 173-175 Senpet Yue saw on first hand the slavery practiced by the Senpet Empire and tolerated in the Jewel, which she despised. The Senpet were currently under the domination of the Yodotai, but the Jewel was not part of this expansionistic Empire. However, the Yodotai were the standing army and guards of Medinaat al-Salaam. The slaves were Senpet that had been surrendered in any of the frequent uprisings in the Senpet lands. A Senpet slave stumbled upon Yue, and she retired herself to a less crowdy place in the marketplace. Another man sat beside her and using the Rokugani language requested her a scroll with hieroglyphic characters the slave had planted on Yue's obi. She passed it, and she knew that the Senpet resistance was organized in secrecy within the Jewel. The man told the scroll informed about movement troops, and slave schedule, leaving the place. Yue sworn she would not tell the encounter. The Senpet were currently under the fist of the Yodotai Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 197, 208-209 Yodotai Yue saw the Yodotai Embassy and Nakima told they were a great Empire, and they already had conquered the Senpet Empire. If the Emerald Empire would be under their eye, only could be two outcomes possible: the conquest of Rokugan or its destruction. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 221-222, 227-231 Jackals Nakima met a man named Rafiq, who spoke in Rokugani with a strong accent. The next day he told Yue had been released from her slavery, the price of her freedom paid by this man, to whom Nakima used the name "Jackal". Yue, alone in a foreign city, without any knowledge of the Mekhen languaje, decided to follow Rafiq. She left Nakima, who had counseled her to remain with him. Yue learned the Jackal was an organization that was prosecugted by otgher factions of the Burning Sands who saw their religion as blasphemous, but they did not explained which king of beliefs they had. They lived hidden in the sewers of the city. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 243-246 Ebonites Rafiq spoke ill of the Ebonites, a organization who bore armor, and had a black hand depicted in the front of their tunics. Yue saw how the Ebonites kept the Law in the market of the Jewel and detained those who broke them. She also saw how a man who had failed the Test of the Ebon Stone was thrown to the sewers of the city with only a knife as a weapon. Yue believed the Ebonites was a merciless evil Order, and wished to act against them. Rafiq explained he could do, but the price was great. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 261-262, 270-271 Epilogue Yue was manipulated and joined a group of Jackals with Rafiq. She requested to gain the favor of Kali-Ma, to destroy the supposedly wicked Ebonites. Rafiq showed her a sick man, and told she had to kill him to make the supreme act of mercy, to release his soul. In such a way, he could rebirth in a new, strong, and healthy life. Yue foolishly killed the man, and the ritual Rafiq was seeking to complete was true. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 283-284 Prophecy fulfilled An honorable soul would be filled with darkness, becoming the weapon who would destroy an Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 284 Priestess of Kali-Ma Iuchi Yue, former Daimyo of the Iuchi, had become the Ebon Daughter, priestess of Kali-Ma the Destroyer. Category:Rokugani Books